


Stuck with you

by writingenthusiast02



Series: Marvel Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingenthusiast02/pseuds/writingenthusiast02
Summary: Peggy Carter is one of the best Agents as the S.S.R. and has conquered almost all of the obstacles she has faced in her life, with the exception of one; her love life.Angie Martinelli is a happy-go-lucky waitress at the L&L Automat and the only thing that hasn't seemed to go her way is her acting career, rather, her lack of one.How will one night change their relationship forever?





	Stuck with you

Agent Peggy Carter had had a long day at the S.S.R and was hoping to quickly retire to her room and get a well deserved and an even more need good night's sleep. But, when she got home her friend turned roommate, Angie Martinelli, began pestering her for the two to spend some time together.

“Angie, I’m sorry, but I had a long day today and I would rather get some sleep.” Peggy says with a sigh, turning around to look at Angie in the living room of Howard Starks large mansion that he is currently allowing them to live in.

“I know, but we hardly talk anymore, English.” Angie says, making it very clear that she just wants to spend some time with her friend. 

“Alright, fine.” Peggy says with a sigh before a large smile breaks onto Angies face.

“So, what happened at the phone company that has you so worked up?” Angie asks, sitting down on the couch as Peggy follows suit but sits down in the chair across from Angie.

“Oh, you know, my coworkers are still underestimating me just because of the simple fact that I’m a woman.” Peggy says with a sigh, not entirely letting Angie in, as she’s not allowed to tell her everything, but not entirely lying to her either.

“Well, I don’t understand why, English.” Angie says with a huff as she gets up and begins to pace back and forth in front of the couch she was sitting on moments before. “I mean, it’s not like you’re just sitting there doing nothing.” Angie says, having full confidence in the fact that Peggy is doing more than her fair share at her job, even if she hasn’t been told what it is that Peggy actually does.

“Yes, exactly! But, there’s nothing that I can do about it I’m afraid.” Peggy says sadly, knowing that the only person who truly respects her at the S.S.R. is her colleague Agent Daniel Sousa and that’s not of much help as the two of them are basically the laughing stocks among the other Agents.

“I’m sorry, English.” Angie says, stopping directly in front of Peggy to look her in the eyes as she said this, as if it were her fault of how Peggy was being treated at the S.S.R. “Do you think your soulmate works at the phone company?” Angie asks, clearly trying to distract Peggy from her disrespectful coworkers and change the subject all at once.

“I don’t know, for the longest time I believed that Steve was my soulmate, but when I saw that our soul marks didn’t match I stopped looking.” Peggy answers honestly, as she hasn’t given serious thought to her soul mark or soulmate ever since Steve ‘died’.

“Oh.” Angie answers simply, not seeming to know what else to say. “What does your soul mark look like, maybe I can help you start the search again.” She adds, seeming to think that this would lighten Peggy's mood slightly.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Peggy says before both her and Angie begin to pull their sleeves up to reveal their, what they assumed would be individual, soul marks.

“Holy crap.” Angie lets out when she sees Peggy's soul mark and realizes that it matches hers perfectly. “Looks like the search was pretty quick.” She says with a small smile as she looks up to meet Peggy's eyes. “Guess you’re stuck with me now.” She says, her smile widening as Peggy also allows a smile to spread across her face.

“I guess I am.” Peggy says, and Angie can hear the pure joy in her voice before it dawns on her; what they’re doing, or what they’re thinking of doing, is illegal. “Wait, Angie. You know what this means, right? We’ll have to hide our relationship. From everyone.” She says, not underestimating her soul mate, but just wanting to have that out on the table in case Angie decides to back out.

“I know. But so what. You’re my soulmate and there’s not much I can do about that.” Angie says with a shrug as she sits back down on the couch. “So, are we gonna share a room now?” She asks, seeming to want to get straight to the point.

“If you want to.” Peggy answers with a quick nod, almost surprised, as she hadn’t expected Angie to be so okay with this. 

“Alright, let’s go to bed.” She says, getting up from the couch before walking towards the door, but not before holding her hand out for Peggy to grab, which she does.

And that’s how they walk back to what is now their bedroom; hand-in-hand without any second thoughts or any worry or doubt in their minds.


End file.
